


Solving problems

by xclairemariex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Glee, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclairemariex/pseuds/xclairemariex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has gotten her powers and now is one of the avengers but Natasha makes it clear she doesn't like her so Skye brings in some reinforcements of old friends from new directions to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skye POV 

It has been a rough year or so and sometimes i wish i could just go back to high school, yes, i had a horrible childhood with failed foster homes but i had a great high school and a great group of friends with the new directions. i try to keep in touch but it has been so hard with S.H.I.E.L.D. then hydra and my powers. That's not even including everything else in between but now it has calmed down being an avenger. Coulson thought it was the best idea being with people more like me and i loved it. i still miss them but i cant wait for a new opportunity. But there was one problem Natasha. She made it obvious as much as she could that she didn't want me here and it was tiring. I knew i shouldn't have let it get to me but through my childhood everyone said that and its bringing up painful memories so i made a call.

She picked up with "Hello Rachel here!" i smiled i hadn't heard her voice in a while "Hey Rach!!" I heard her squeak in excitement and Santana ask who it was "Skye!!! OMG i haven't heard from you in ---" She was cut off when san stole the phone from her which wasn't surprising i was close with her compared with everyone except Britt we were all close. "OMG Skye where have you been?!" I couldn't stopped smiling god i didn't realise how much i had missed them. " I'll explain that later but first i need your help.......

1 Week later

All the avengers were in the gym training while me san, rach, and Kurt were preparing for what i had planned i hope it goes okay i just want to prove what she says doesn't effect me anymore and i want us to be okay i last sang this song in glee club to coach sue.   
We entered the gym and everyone turned to look at us confusion set on their face after seeing the strangers so i said "I have something to show you," i sighed and turned to Natasha as she sarcastically said "Ooh great just what i wanted" i walked up to her, mad, "I know you hate me but i don't know why and this stops now and its going to be my way." With that i nodded yo the others as she raised her eyebrow.

"Hit it Jarvis" and the song started

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess" (Skye)  
I sang while circling Natasha 

"So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything" (Skye and Santana)

"You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust" (Skye, Santana, Rachel and Kurt)

You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now (Skye)

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! (Skye, Santana, Rachel and Kurt)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Santana, Rachel, Kurt).

You're gonna hear me roar! (Santana)

Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes (Kurt)

I went from zero, to my own hero (Rachel)

"You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust" (Skye, Santana, Rachel and Kurt)

You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now (Skye)

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! (Skye, Santana, Rachel and Kurt)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! (Skye, Santana, Rachel and Kurt)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! (Skye, Santana, Rachel and Kurt)

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Skye, Santana, Rachel and Kurt)

You're gonna hear me roar! (Rachel)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! (Skye) 

The song finished and i was so happy i missed Glee club and well singing so much. Santana pulled me into a hug and i let out a laugh when Rachel and Kurt joined and i was stuck but i didn't mind. Tony ruined the moment when he started clapping reming me there were others in the room. Everyone else started clapping except Natasha who looked guilty.   
Life felt complete right now with my favourite people here but i think i need to go visit the glee club i might go and be a mentor like mr shue asked it wont take long.  
Natasha walked out the room saying sorry on the way out but right now i don't care I'm just happy thinking about family.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of months since the whole incident with Natasha an we surprisingly became good friends. She talked to me about why she was so mean and she was just trying to protect me by pushing me away. She told me how every friend that she made who was a girl she was forced to kill so i talked to her proving how we would protect her. But now i was on the way to see the new directions to help them and mentor them like Mr Shue asked i think i was mentoring Marley? but i cant remember well enough.

Nat, Clint, Tony and Steve all came with me something about seeing where i grew up and i think tony mentioned something about embarrassing me which i wasn't looking forwards too. We had just arrived at McKinley when i saw everyone talking in the hallway so i ran up and jumped at puck startling and making everyone laugh.

"Hey Skye long time no see how's life?" Puck asked when i jumped off of his back "Oh you know just this and that" "Who are your friends Skye?" Tina asked while nodding at the avengers. I was about to answer when Sue walked in and i internally groaned. "Well Well Well look who it is the losers" Sue said while looking smug and i didn't like it one bit. "What do you want Sue?" i asked "Ah Skye my favourite loser how ya doing?" Clint stepped in saying "What is she a loser like me then?" He had a cheeky grin on his face. Sue glared at him "You idiot you don't know what you have started"

Rachel "Like me"

Finn "And me"

Kurt "And me"

Santana "And me"

Brittany "And me"

Blaine "And me"

Tina "And me"

Artie "And me"

Mike "And me"

Quinn "And me"

Puck "And me"

Sam "And me"

Mercedes "And me"

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me

Clap Clap Clap

"Wow guys that was amazing" Mr Shue said from the doorway to the choir room "It really was Skye" Steve said "Was it an original song?" I smiled at him knowing he knew nothing about pop culture "Yes it was Steve we wrote it for a competition and won" Sue scoffed behind them "And it was terrible" Mr Shue shook his head at Sue before replying "It wasn't and you know it Sue just because it was written about you" Before anyone could say anything Rachel butted in "And before any of you ask when we said 'All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way' it was actual dirt we were on about isn't that right Sue?" This made Nat raise an eyebrow at me and i just nodded.

"I have no idea what any of you are on about anyway who are you guys?" Sue demanded "Steve Rogers ma'am" "Natasha Romanoff" "Clint Barton" "Tony Stark" Sue looked shocked as did Will before asking "As in the avengers?"

I grinned at Mr Shue before answering "Oh did i forget to mention I'm part of the avengers now!"


End file.
